Digital display devices typically include a number of digital display elements, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) elements and other types of display elements. The display elements can correspond to the pixels or sub-pixels of the display device in question, so that the display device has a desired resolution, such as 1920×1080 (i.e., 1080p), 1920×540 (i.e., 1080i), 1280×720 (i.e., 720p), or another resolution. Thus, a display device having a resolution of 1080p may have 1920×1080, or 2,073,600, display elements.
A display device may address its display elements so that it can individually cause a given display element to display a desired brightness and/or a desired color. Addressing a large number of display elements, however, can result in an inordinate number of address lines to be added to the display device. Existing solutions to this issue include multiplexing the display elements to reduce the number of address lines. However, conventional multiplexing can be difficult and/or costly to implement within display devices having display elements.